Years later
by Katie1471
Summary: What if Bella got changed when Edward left in NM? What if she found a new coven. A powerful one. What if the bump into the Cullen's years later? Suck at summaries but please read! My first Fan-Fic! So excited:P
1. The new improved Bella

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, unfortunately the twilight's and characters are still Stephanie Meyers:[  
>please be kind though, first fan-fic.. Hope you like it:P<br>**

BPOV- **New improved Bella!**

I ran. I ran for god knows how long, I just had to get away. I ran past the Croatian border, which surprised me, had I ran that much? I continued running, just in-case. In the end I stopped, pretty sure that I had lost them, the sight made me gasp. I was standing at the edge of a beautiful lake. It was blotchy green but the beautiful pine green not that awful green that reminds me of sewers and, well mud. There was a amazing waterfall which cascaded down rocks to give a ripple effect in the water. The tree's draping over everything gave me an odd sense of _security?_ Thin tree branches entwined around so many things, making exotic patterns where ever everywhere. It was intoxicating.

I decided to sit down. Sit down and cry tearless sobs. I couldn't do what they wanted me to do. I just couldn't. I knew I was letting them down and it hurt me that I was but I simply **could not, would not **go back to Forks. _Forks. _So many glorious memories. So many painful ones.

_-Flashback-_

_"You don't want me?"_

_"No."_

_-End of flashback-_

_-Flashback-_

_"I was intending to kill you, but what would be much better would be making you endure the pain that I have to feel. Good luck with that." The agonizing pain that soon followed after Victoria bit down on my neck._

_-End of flashback-_

_-Flashback-_

_Running in the middle of the woods in Transylvania- How ironic. And happening upon Maddy, Paige, Andy, Elizear and Peter they were mid-hunt and I had ran in front of Peters prey just as he was lunging for the un suspecting Bear, I instinctively put my hands up to protect myself, I should of been thrown backwards into the trees, but I wasn't. Instead when I opened my eyes all five vampires were sprawled across the floor. They were looking at me wide eyes and mouths hanging open. Huh I guess..._

I was interrupted of my thoughts by my phone ringing. I huffed and walked over to where my phone and bag were sitting on a rock. I flipped my phone open and tried to disguise my depression by anger. I failed miserably.

"What do you want Maddy?"

"Bella! Where are you! We know you don't want to go to Forks" I flinched at the name "- So we'll come up with another place to go, just please, please, come back!"

I was overcome with guiltiness. I forgot how scared they was going to be, but in my moment of sadness I guess I forgot.

"Calm down Maddy" I tried to continue but was interrupted by Maddy "Calm down? CALM DOWN? Isabella Marie Swan! You did not just tell me to calm down when we was all so worried! For days we have been trying to get hold of you but couldn't-" Days? God I didn't know I had been that long, I thought I was gone for about two hours! Huh! " And you try to tell me to CALM down? Where are you?" "Croatia" I sighed in defeat. "Croatia? CROATIA? Just you wait Isabella! Just you wait!" With that she hung up the phone.

I sighed. With that I knew I was in for a whole lot of shouting when I got home. On that note I simply teleported back to our house in Cumbria. **(Yes I know what you're thinking, why didn't she just teleport far away from them, but she needed to run and clear her head)** I landed in the middle of the living room to 5 Livid, relieved and hurt vampires. Andy was the first to hug me, he reminded me alot of _Emmett_ but Andy was stronger much stronger! He had brown perfectly neat hair, he had high cheekbones and of course, golden eyes. "Don't ever do that to us again, little sis" "Sorry, I guess we can go to Forks, I guess I was a little er.. Shocked?" I said shocked as a question because I wasn't even sure what I felt at that point. Andy pulled back from me shock written all over his face. "Bella, we've already told you that we'd choose somewhere else, don't go hurting yourself just to please us." I sighed, it was tempting to say can we go somewhere else, but I needed to do this, to prove to myself that _he_ didn't control my life anymore. He controlled my heart,my soul and existence. But I was adamant to not let him control my life anymore. I've had enough of sulking. This is the new improved Bella!

**So? What did you guys think? REVIEWS please:P!**


	2. Arrival

**Thank-you loveisrobsten you inspired me to continue:P- Hope you all enjoy!**

**-Once again I do not own twilight I'm just having my fun with the charcters:)!**

**And please REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!**

BPOV- Arrival

1 week later...

We pulled up at Forks High School, so many memories and nicknames hit me. 'Arizona'- Although that was from the vile Mike Newton **(Sorry Mike Newton lovers, I just personally hate the character, might make another story making Mike seem like a snob=])** 'My Girl'- By Erik. Sitting in Biology next to Edward. Edward Edward Edward. I flinched at the name, but forced myself to remain calm.

Realising that I had been standing in the car park just admiring the view I started actually paying attention to what the others were saying.

"Ugh, this is so gross, why do we have to always endure this on the first day?" Paige complained "Don't worry guys, I had the same thing when I first came here when I was seventeen. And I was still human." I laughed humorlessly. They all gawked at me flabbergasted. So I decided to tune into there thoughts.

_Gosh I thought she wasn't going to say anything for a while- Pete (Peter)_

_WOW! Bella actually said something!- Elizear_

_I feel so sorry for Bella, we kind of made her come here. I feel so bad!- Maddy_

_WoW, Bella actually said something today? Great theres my bet gone!- Andy_ Theres another thing that Andy has in common with Emmett, his famous betting partner being the none other thank Elizear! This family reminded me of the Cullens in so many ways.

_Bless her.- Paige._

I sighed at there thoughts. As you may have guessed by now, I can read minds, aswell as teleport:)! See my powers a pretty cool power, I'm a shield. But my shield does better things than protect my thoughts. I can do that but my shield also absorbs everyone elses power, but they still keep there powers. It's pretty cool actually. I have collected a fair few powers over time. One reason the Volturi want me so bad.

Paige can freeze people, Elizear can create illusions, Pete can heal anyone and everyone (The reason I feed off humans sometimes, I can just heal them straight after.) Maddy can control water and fire, and Andy has telekinidsis. Pretty powerful family huh?

"Guys please, I will talk today, I just wanted to er, enjoy the quiteness whilst it lasted I lied. They all looked at me with disbelieving looks, which told me that they so didn't believe me. _Sigh. _I started walking to the reception area with my family tagging on behind. Maddy had her waist covered with Andys arm. Elizear had his hand in Paiges and Pete was walking awquardly behind everyone trying to ignore all the stares and gawks our family was getting.

EPOV

Another pointless three years at school. Knowing that Bella, my Bella wouldn't be there, it pained me beyond anything. I was driving in my white Volvo by myself as my pain and regret caused Jasper to get a bit edgy. All the way there I was trying to imagine school without Bella. But I could not. I was only coming this year because Alice and Esme had had enough of me sitting in my room. Doing nothing. Because that's what I was now. Nothing. I didn't have a reason of existing. I was simply a shell.

When I arrived at school I didn't bother taking anything in. Staring no where, locked in my thoughts with my angel. My Bella. I parked near Rosalies Cadillac. It was way to flashy for school, but Rosalie didn't care. She just wanted more attention for herself. That was obvious. But I didn't care anymore, I was beyond caring about anything except Bella.

**Really, Really sorry it's short but how was it? Good, bad? Please review:-)!**


	3. Confrontation

BPOV- **Confrontation**

The reception was overly welcome and stuffy, it had a plant in the corner, isn't there enough plants outside? There was 3 arm chairs sqaushed into the corner with a bolding man at the desk scrawling something onto a yellow notepad. Maddy cleared her throat to announce that we were there. "Hello I'm Maddy and this is the rest of my Family, we're new?" The man finally looked up and his eyes widened in suprisement as he took in our appearances.

Maddy was a tall blonde with almound shaped eyes and a long strong nose. She was wearing a white top that revealed waaay to much! A black knee high skirt with 3inch white heels. Elizear had black hair with high a square typed face, he was muscly but no as muscly as Andy! I'm not sure if he was as muscly as Emmett. He was wearing a tight top, with designer jeans and of course red and white sneakers. Paige had mousy brown hair with wide eyes and had an amazing figure! She was wearing skinny jeans with a white stretch top and black ballett flats. Peter had sandy blonde hair that did that amazing swoop thing, he had strong features and wasn't that muscly. He was wearing a black leather jacket with dark jeans and tan boots. Andy was wearing a red tee shirt with baggy jeans and black and gold addidas sneakers. When I was changed my hair changed from the boring colour brown it used to be to dark chocolate brown with sapphire tints in it. I had loads of curves that I didn't even know I had! I was wearing a blue top that barely covered my belly button, a skirt that came up mid thigh and black 4 inch gimmy choos. I loved clothes.

"O-oh y-yes a-are you t-the S-s-swa-ans?" He stuttered helplessly. Maddy smiled a 100 watt smile and replied confidently "Yes that would be us." After alot of stuttering we had finally got out timetables and we was off to our classes. I had English by myself whilst Maddy,Elizear and Pete had Drama and Andy and Paige had Spanish. We were all posing as sophmores. After a quick good-bye I made my way by myself to English.

EPOV

Instead of stopping to talk I made my way to first lesson, English with Alice. Great. Another lesson of worried glances and sympathy thoughts. Just great. "Edward wait!" My annoying sister called, I huffed, stopping to wait. A gust of wind blew my way causing me to smell something odd. It smelt oddly like vampire? Huh. Alice skipped up to me moments later I didn't bother pointing the smell out. I didn't want to talk.

APOV (Had to I 3 Alice:P!)

Edward is always so depressed. I mean I get it I miss Bella so much! It kills me inside everytime I see a truck or anything silly like that. I half hope that it'll be Bella driving passed in it, but then reality kicks in. Bellas never coming back. She's gone. Forever.

made my way to English with Edward not bothering to start a conversation he never talks anymore. We have to stop him on countless occasions to make sure he dosen't go to the Volturi. Every decision he make now, it's weather to go to the Volturi, or not. It's never, 'Shall I hunt?' Or anything like that. He dosen't make them decisions anymore. I smelt something, vampire? No it can't be I wouldv'e seen it.

BPOV

I walked in, and everyone instantaniously went quiet, and then the whispering began. To quiet for me to hear if I had been human. Of course, I was not. "Omg, she's so pretty!" "Wow, that babe is _ho-ottt!_" Seriously? But of course everyone thinks something to please people so I decided to tune into there thoughts.

_"Way to spoil my popularity. Bitch."_

_"I bet she's a slag, I mean, look at her outfit! She seriously looks nice in it though!"_

_"Wow! Look at her curves! There to die for!"_

_"She looks just like the others!"_

_"I'd tap that."_

_"Corr she's fit!"_ come on, so common!

It wasn't until I sat down, at the back of the class of course that I had realised something. 'Like the others?' Who? Are they talking about my family? Or are there other vampires here? Oh gosh. Caught up in my thoughts, I didn't realise the door had opened until the smell hit me. Honey suckle? What the? I looked up to see two very familiar vampires that I didn't think I'd ever see again!

He had a pixie girl next to her which I instantly recognised as _Alice. _Oh no, of all the times we could of came back to Forks and they're here! Feeling my gaze _Edward_ looked around. I gasped at his appearance! He's even more beautiful to when I remembered him! I couldn't do this. I had to get out of there! I stood up and ran from the classroom. Sensing someone was following me I kept I stopped to confront them...

**Aha sorry, cliffy:P, How did you like it? Some people have mentioned that they're to short and I am sorry about that guys but I'm not one for long chapters, sometimes I find that they can just get boring, theres no suspense there. So I decided to just keep with the short chapters.. Please don't hate me:P and like always REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW:D:D:D!**


	4. Planning

BPOV

I was greeted with someone crashing into my back, I held my ground. If I had been human that would of sent me flying and most probably broke every bone in my body. But of course, I wasn't. All due to Victoria. _Victoria._ The one who chose to damn me to this life alone. If only I had Edward with me. If only I could hold him, to get comfort from him. But I couldn't. He left me. He took my soul, heart and existence with him that very day that he left. Leaving me to fend for myself.

I felt a arm around mine. "Bella?" The pixie chirped. I hissed in acknowledgement causing her to stagger back a few steps. I turned towards her seething. Even though deep down I loved Alice I couldn't show it to her, not here, not now. Maybe not ever. "What happened to you Bella?" She whispered, I felt so bad for her but my voice still came out harsh. "What does it look like Alice?" I said her name with such venom that if someone came round the corner they would of thought that I had just slapped her. _Sigh. _

With that, I turned on my heel and ran away. When I got to the car park I stopped. Should I run away? Or should I stay? After an age of pondering I finally decided I'd stay. I knew deep down that in the end this was inevitable. With eternity you'd come across each other eventually. Even if it was years from now, in Barcelona or Buffalo, it would happen sooner or later. I looked at my watch and it was ten minutes till lunch! I had missed four lessons! Which meant that I had been standing in the car park for four hours,without moving, probably without even breathing. _Way to act human Bella._

I sighed and started walking towards the lunch hall. Spotting my family over the far end of the hall, I quickly grabbed my props and went over to them, slow, even for a human. When I eventually got there I sat down next to Maddy to find my family staring at me. That's when the talking came in. "We're so sorry Bella." "We didn't know." "Trust them to come back at the same time as us!" "Guys, it's okay, well not okay, but okay. Am I making sense?"_ Oh god I was babbling, what a way to make them think you're okay! _"Bella, I don't care if you say you're okay, we are going to get pay back on the Cullens, period." The rest of my family nodded vigorously in agreement. I sighed, getting pay back did sound like a pretty good idea actually. "Okay guys, but don't do Anything to cause them real pain. Deal?" Some of them looked dissapointed, i.e Elizear, Pete and Andy. "Okay Bella, deal, but can we humiliate them?" Trust Andy. I nodded, that's the point of pay back, isn't it? We made plans to discuss it at home so we didn't get heard bye _Eavesdroppers. *CoughCough* Cullens!_

Later that night, after a lot of avoiding of the Cullen clan, I was seated around the table with my family discussing plans of revenge.

**So sorry that this is such a short chapter! Next one will be EXTRAEXTRA long, I promise. Any ideas on what revenge they could do on the Cullens? Remember be really creative and include there powers! Thank-you guys!**


	5. Mission 1, complete

BPOV- **Mission 1, complete.**

We arrived at school the next day, excited for the plans ahead. It had snowed over night, but then it rained, making the fluffy nuisance turn to icy hazards. If you're the Cullen's that is. The weather set plan 1 into action. **(A/N- If you're one of the smart people;).. And think, 'how did they know that it was going to snow and then rain causing it to ice over?' the answer is, when Bella was with Alice in the hallway, Bella absorbed Alice's power, causing her to be able to see the weather) **

"Elizear, you're up." I muttered. "Righty-o" He said cheerfully, why was he being so cheerful?

_Cullen's, you're dead.-Elizear._ Aha, yes, that would cause him to be cheery wouldn't it. "It's done Bella." "Well done Elizear, now all we have to do is sit by and enjoy the show haha." It seemed like forever until finally the Cullen's pulled up in there parking space that they had parked in oh so many years ago when I was still human. Emmett got out first, jumping out of Rosalie's Cadillac and slipping on the ice that he didn't even know was there thanks to Elizears trusty gift of illusions! HAHA! We could hear Emmett grumbling to the others that he must of slipped on something. They were looking at him curiously, until Alice looked around to our direction. We were trying to stifle our laughter- unsuccessfully. She narrowed her eyes and hopped out of Rosalie's car, only to slip on some ice and land flat on her face. Causing me and my family to roar with uncontrollable laughter yet again. Jasper of course, being the kind ikkle vampire that he is rushed to help his wife, which of course resulted in him landing on his arse. By this time we was shaking with laughter, disappointed that Rosalie didn't get out of the car when she realized something was up, oh well, we'll get her eventually. Even though I didn't really mind about getting vengeance on her. She didn't pretend to be the 'happy' little family that the others were pretending to be.

After our huge laughing fit, there was about 2 minutes till the bell rang. We high fived each other and started walking to class. We walked passed the Cullen's who had only just recovered from the floor, and to my amusement, looked rather pissed. I smirked at them and continued walking past there 'death' glares. If looks could kill. I had English next, with surprise, surprise, no-one. Great. Hopefully there's no Cullen's in this class.

I arrived to class about ten seconds before the late bell went off. I introduced myself to Mr Blake who was looking at me far to uncomfortably for my liking. I went to the back of the class and started getting my 'props' out. About five minutes through the lesson Jasper and Emmett came trudging through the door. Soaking wet and ready to kill. Mr Blake being the generous man he is, gave them both an hours detention after school. I stifled a giggle with a cough, which worked successfully. Unfortunately my cough alerted them that I was in fact in the class. _Sigh._ They looked startled for a second before going to there seat, table next to mine. Again _sigh. _

Through out the lesson Jasper and Emmett were trying to make eye contact with me. I refused to look. I felt a familiar tingling feeling go up my arms and realized quickly that I had just absorbed Jasper's power. Uncontrollably it worked straight away. I tuned into Jasper's and Emmett's feelings **(Didn't know what you do, do you tune in or what?:')**

Frustration, longing and hurt was what Emmett was feeling. Huh. Probably the longing to tear my heart out again and feed it to the grizzly bears. Which reminded me, I sooo needed to hunt tonight. Human or animal? Hmm, think I might go for human. I've been feeling totally drained lately. Anyway. Moving on swiftly.

Guilt and also longing was coming off Jasper. Great. Another person to pity me. Can my day get any better? fourty looonnngg minutes later the bell finally rang, causing me to walk, maybe a bit to quickly out the class. My next class was P.e with my whole family.. Time for mission 2 I think!

**A/N, thank-you for the reviews.. Will try to update another one today. No guarantees though:P, So what do you think? Any ideas for what she can do in P.E? I think I might have one you know;), Well review please, constructive criticism:P**


End file.
